


It just, kind of, happened

by Ineedreallifefriends



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedreallifefriends/pseuds/Ineedreallifefriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam centric where the boys have to tell Liam's parents about their polyamorous relationship, with a flash back to how it all began.</p><p>This is so bad, I can only apologise and beg for forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It just, kind of, happened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHedgehogSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/gifts).



Liam breathed out a shaky sigh as he twiddled his thumbs in his lap. He had tried to prepare himself for this day, given himself countless pep talks, even rehearsed in the mirror a few times, but now that the day had actually arrived, he was nervous beyond belief. He was sat in the back of the minibus, Zayn to his left, Louis to his right, and Niall and Harry both opposite him. None of them were making eye contact. Harry’s knee was bouncing in anticipation and Louis’ eyebrows were tugged together in a frown.

They were on their way to tell Liam’s parents about them. About the five of them being _together._

“Why do we have to do my parents first?” Liam had exclaimed, throwing his hands out to the sides in exasperation. They’d had this conversation only a week ago, but it felt like much longer. The past week, Liam had been going over every possible scenario in his head as to how his parents would react.

“Because we’re heading through Birmingham any way, it won’t be too far out of our way.” Niall had reasoned.

“Besides, we’ve got to start telling them sooner or later.” Zayn added.

They were right. All this sneaking around wasn’t good for them. Liam swore he had been on the brink of a heart attack when Lou had walked in on him and Harry about to get, er, intimate. Despite Harry successfully lying to get them out of the situation, claiming that Liam was drunk off his face, it had scared them both enough to be more careful next time.

They’d all been together since August last year, so it was about time they came clean. To begin with, it had been a casual thing, something to take their mind of the long hours, the loneliness, the home sickness, but it had grown and developed into something much more serious. Liam imagined not being with the four boys again, and his heart sunk a little at the thought.

The minibus continued down the motorway before turning off at the next junction, a route that Liam had taken many times himself, which meant that they were now very close to arriving home. He tensed up at the realisation and took in a deep breath, panicking slightly. He felt a hand rest on his thigh and looked up at Zayn who was smiling back at him. The small gesture reassured Liam. This was ok, this was good, he could do this. What’s the worst that could happen, right? Visions of his mother crying and his dad screaming at him to get out because he was ‘disgusting’,  a ‘disgrace’ and an ‘embarrassment’ flashed through his mind at a thousand miles a minute, but he quickly shook them off. No, he knew his parents better than that, it would be alright.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The hour and a half long journey was much less than they were used to; their 3 cities in 1 day life style had made them more than equipped to deal with travelling and long commutes, but they were used to travelling in something slightly better quality than a ‘Codsall cars’ 7 seater. Nevertheless, as they passed familiar sights like the local primary school that Liam had attended as a child and the local bakery that his Mum would walk him down to on a Saturday, he visibly eased in his seat. Niall seemed to notice.

“Nice to be home, huh?” he asked, smiling. Liam couldn’t help but smile right back. He hadn’t been home in such a long time, and while this was only a flying visit that could potentially end in tears and tantrums, it was better than nothing. It was an opportunity to hug his Mum tight, remind his Dad that he loved him, maybe he’d be able to tease his sisters if he was lucky. He really did miss his family while he was away. You’d think that being away so often and for such long periods at a time, you’d get used to it, but it just wasn’t true.

Before he knew it, they were turning into the street his parents lived on.

“Here we go.” Louis mumbled under his breath, more to himself than anything. The rest of the boys followed his lead though, all seeming to prepare themselves with determined looks on their faces. The car pulled to a stop. Liam peered out the window, to reveal that it was in fact his house standing there. He let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding as Louis threaded Liam’s fingers with his own, squeezing his hand slightly.

The door opened and one by one they stepped out onto the driveway before making their way up to the front door. He was relieved to see that no fans were around the house, suddenly grateful that the odd smelling minivan had not gained any attention, just as he’d hoped.

They stood in a semicircle around the pale blue door, and the other four boys looked over expectantly at Liam. He stepped forward, releasing Louis’ hand in the process, before knocking the door, and shuffling back a little.

Almost instantly they heard voices from behind the door and a few ‘woops’ of excitement that he pinned on his Mom, who was no doubt jumping for joy at the thought of her baby boy being home for a bit. They heard the click of the door unlocking before all of a sudden the door swung open with a crash and Karen was running out, tears brimming in her eyes, to embrace her son. The boys chuckled at her reaction.

“Oh Liam, it’s so good to see you! We’ve missed you so so much my love! Come here and give your mum a kiss” she said, pulling back from the hug to pepper kisses over his face. Liam laughed, scrunching his face up at the affection and playfully shoving his mom away.

“It’s good to have you back for a while.” Geoff said, stepping over, wrapping his arm around Liam’s shoulder and pulling him into his chest. He hugged his dad while his mom went round hugging and greeting the other boys too.

“It’s good to be back for a while.” Liam replied as he pulled back.

“Come on inside so I can get you boys a drink!” His mom announced, excited at the idea of entertaining. She loved nothing more than having her boy back home because she missed him so much, but she secretly loved cooking masses of his favourite meals for him- she was a natural hostess, so having five hungry mouths to feed practically had her giddy.

Liam stepped into the house, following his parents with the boys following closely behind, shutting the front door behind them. They settled into the living room, with Liam, Harry and Zayn squeezing onto one sofa and Niall and Louis on the other, leaving the two arm chairs free for his parents.

“So, how’s the album coming along lads” Geoff asked, genuinely curious. Liam was grateful when Harry took the lead, telling his dad all about the songs they had been working on and the trouble they had had with recording while on the road. He used this time to run over what he was going to say in his head. Should he just come right out and say it, rip it off like a plaster and hope for the best? Or should he try to ease into it, maybe wait until after lunch before he brought the subject up? Either way he was nervous as hell. Karen entered the room armed with a tray so big; Liam wondered how she was managing to carry it on her own. It was brimming with biscuits, cakes, freshly baked sausage rolls and drinks for all of them. The boys eyes widened at the goods spread out on the tray, that Karen gently placed down on the coffee table. The mumbled ‘thank you’s before diving in to the snacks and promptly stuffing their faces.

The conversation was light; Liam’s parents asked the usual catch-up questions, like ‘how has the tour been?’, ‘where are you off to next?’ and ‘how was that interview?’, which was perfectly fine with Liam, it kept him distracted from the nagging thought in the back of his head that he was going to have to say something sooner or later. He was pleased that the boys were engaging in the conversations as well. Over the years, the whole ‘One Direction’ family had become very close. They all attended weddings and family meals when they could and were more than happy to hold conversations or stay over with the parents. Liam looked around the room, and grinned at the thought of the people he loved the most were all hear, laughing and chatting together.

“So Liam,” Karen spoke up, getting his attention, “you’ve been avoiding the question for months, which only makes me more suspicious, but I still want to know whether there’s a special someone in your life right now.” Liam nearly choked on his battenberg, causing Zayn to lean over and start patting his back. Liam looked up to meet his mother’s hopeful eyes. She was always badgering him about finding someone to settle down with ‘I’m not getting any younger and I want some grandbabies!’ she’d say. He didn’t want to disappoint her, or anyone else for that matter, but he had never been happier than he had been with the boys. It was time he admitted that, not only to his family, but to himself.

“About that,” he steadied his voice and took a deep breath, “Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you.” Karen and Geoff glanced over at each other, excitement fading and replaced with nerves at the tone of their son’s voice- it didn’t sound like good news. “I’ve been in a relationship for over 6 months and I couldn’t be happier. I’m sorry it’s taken me this long to tell you but we didn’t really know how to explain.” He winced a little at the word ‘we’. “Me and the boys, we’re…we’re all together.”

Silence fell over the room. It felt like a massive weight had been lifted from his shoulders by finally getting it off his chest but the look on his parent’s faces concerned him. Geoff’s eyebrows were knitted in confusion while Karen just sat there, staring blankly back at him, occasionally opening her mouth to say something before shutting it again.

She finally found the words to speak, “Together?” she stressed the word in a way that made Liam’s heart clench, “I’m sorry, I don’t understand.”

Liam swallowed. He tried going over the lines he’d practiced in his head but they all disappeared under his mother’s gaze. He felt like he was drowning, until Louis threw him a life line.

“You see, Mrs Payne, I love your son, in fact, we all do, and not just in a platonic way, more like in a God-I-want-to-buy-a-house-and-settle-down-and-have-kids-and-go-grocery-shopping-together kind of way.” Louis explained, causing Liam’s cheeks to burn crimson at his admission.

“This must be a lot to take in, Mr and Mrs Payne,” Niall chimed in, “but we thought we should tell you, now that things are getting more…” he contemplated his words, careful not to mess this up, “…serious. We understand that it’s not what you were expecting and it’s by no means a common occurrence but-.”

“Wha-How? When?” Niall was cut off by Karen tripping over her words, trying to get the many questions she was asking herself out. How where they supposed to answer that?

Liam found himself thinking back to his last birthday…

**(Flashback in Liam’s POV)**

The taxi had taken us back from the club to Louis’ apartment where we had all decided to stay after my birthday party. I was swaying slightly as I made my way through the living room and towards the kitchen, in search of snacks. I could hear the boys laughing behind me- I was clearly much more drunk than they were and they were finding my current state very amusing.

With the much needed help of Harry (since I had started tearing up when I couldn’t find the Doritos), I arrived back into the living room to find Zayn, Louis and Niall all sat in a circle on the floor, in a deep discussion about something.  “What’s going on guuuuyyyys?” I asked as I plopped down on the floor to join the circle.

The boys exchanged a knowing look. “We’re just discussing your birthday present.” Niall explained, a cheeky grin on his face.

“You got me a present?!” I gasped, overcome by excitement. I was practically bouncing on the spot with excitement.

“Yeah we did, but you can’t have it until you sober up a bit, so eat up” Zayn said, passing me a glass of water and nudging some crisps in my direction. I pouted, not so enthused about having to wait for my present, but listened anyway and glugged down the water and devouring the majority of the snacks before sitting with my hand out in front of me, ready to be handed my present. They giggled a bit.

“What’s so funny?” I asked, a bit frustrated that I’d been left out of the joke.

“It’s nothing,” Harry assured me, “it’s just not that kind of present.” I furrowed my eyebrows and tilted my head to the side, what kind of present could it be then?

Louis, sensing my confusion, handed me another glass of water and announced that we should play a game of truth or dare. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity, I had just turned 21 and he wanted to play a game I enjoyed when I was 12? I agreed nevertheless, sipping on my water.

It was decided that Zayn should go first. He selected truth and was asked how many numbers he’d gotten at the club, and when he replied ‘none’ I thought it was strange: it was a little out of character but Zayn showed no signs of lying. Niall went next and chose dare, the Harry chose truth and then suddenly it was my turn.

“Truth or dare, Payno?” Louis asked. Usually I would have gone for the sensible option and chose truth, who knew what these boys would dare me to do! But what the hell, it was my birthday.

“Dare!” I half shouted, throwing caution to the wind. Louis pondered for a minute, deciding what he could dare me to do, before his face lit up with an idea and he sat facing me with a smug grin.

He leaned in so he was inches from my face, “Kiss me” he said, matter-of-factly.

“What?” I questioned, unsure if I’d heard him right. The alcohol that had previously been coursing through my veins seemed to have disappeared and I felt almost completely sober, so I couldn’t disguise the shocked expression on my face.

“I said, I dare you to kiss me” he repeated. I looked into his icy blue eyes, seeing if I could detect any humour, but my search proved pointless as he was completely serious. I trailed my gaze down from his eyes to his lips and without thinking too much about it, I leaned in, closing the gap between us.

His soft lips instantly began moving against my own. It took me a second, but I quickly caught on and met his slow, tantalising pace. It just felt so natural to be kissing him, and I wondered why I’d never indulged in it all the times I’d caught myself staring at him.  

All too soon the kiss was over, and he pulled away, shuffling back to his previous position opposite me I the circle. The other three boys were all smiling at each other, Harry biting his lower lip slightly.

“Are you ready for your present?” Louis asked, sounding a little out of breath. I couldn’t find the words to respond, so instead, I nodded my head pathetically, staring wide eyed as he reached over and took my hand and led me to his bedroom, the other boys following behind us.

He pushed the door open and walked me over to the bed, urging me to sit down. I complied and stared up at them as they stood in a line in front of me.

“What’s going on lads?” I asked. I had a feeling I knew where this was going but I still felt shocked and a little dizzy at Zayn’s words that would always be etched in my mind:

“We’re your present, Liam. We want to please you.” Without any words, I found myself standing up and stepping forward so I was directly in front of Zayn.

Not thinking too much about it, I leaned in and initiated, what remains to this day, the most passionate kiss of my life. Zayn hummed in approval against my lips and his tongue swiped across my lower lip, begging for entrance. As he explored my mouth, he walked me backwards until my calves met the foot of the bed. His hands trailed up my arms and down my chest leaving goosebumps in their wake. He tugged on the hem of my tshirt, signalling for me to take it off, so I did, leaving me topless and flushed. He stared down at my chest and dragged his hands down my chest and torso, following the curves of my muscles, making me shudder. I felt the bed dip behind me and hands rest on my shoulders before soft lips began kissing from under my ear all the way down my neck.

I looked behind Zayn to see Louis and Harry both topless and kissing fervently, hands tangled in each other’s hair, which solved the mystery of who was behind me: Niall.

His lips continued their delicious assault on my neck until he found my sweet spot, to which I moaned. He seemed to get the idea as he focussed on that spot, kissing, licking, sucking, biting.

I felt my skin heat up at the attention I was receiving.  Zayn was now playing with the waistband of my jeans, causing the pit of my stomach to stir. I gulped as I saw Harry and Louis break away from their make out session and begin stalking over to me. They stood either side of Zayn, lust clouding their eyes. Before I knew it, I was being pushed flat on the bed, while the boys crawled onto the bed around me. Feeling a little out of my depth, I pushed myself up on my elbows. Harry and Niall were sat on my right and wasted no time in kissing and removing Niall’s shirt, discarding it somewhere behind them. Louis kneeled down on my left, leaning down to whisper in my ear.

“Will you let us make you feel good, Liam?” he asked in a seductive voice. I swallowed before nodding my head vigorously; I had no clue what I was doing, all I knew was that I didn’t want it to stop.  With that, Zayn, who was stood between my knees, as my feet dangled over the edge of the bed, leaned forward and undid my jeans in one quick movement. Harry took it upon himself to pull away from Niall’s lips and edge my jeans down until they were removed completely by Zayn.

I was embarrassed at the undeniable bulge that had begun to form in my boxers, but was pleased when no one commented on it. Zayn took it upon himself to strip down to his boxers too, Harry and Niall doing the same, and instantly making me more comfortable. I was still lying flat out on the bed when Harry crawled up to my side, leaning down to connect my lips with his and swinging a leg over so he was straddling me. I groaned at the friction against my growing erection and fought not to buck up against him. He seemed to notice my difficulty, smirking slightly against my lips before slowly beginning to swivel and rotate his hips against mine, causing my eyes to roll into the back of my head at the glorious sensations. He sped up, urged on by my reaction, until I was a panting mess. Suddenly I felt hands grab my own that had been exploring Harry’s delectable body. Before I could protest, my hands were above my head and being bound together by Louis. He must have seen the slight panic in my eyes as he leaned down to kiss me deeply before whispering “Just tell us to stop, and we will” against my swollen lips. When I didn’t react any further, he continued to tie my hands together, then securing them to the headboard behind me.

There were hands all over me and my skin buzzed at every touch. I’d never felt so responsive and was whimpering for more. Harry moved from where he was straddling me, only to be replaced by Niall, who straddled my thighs. I followed his every move with my eyes, so my breath hitched a little when he leaned forward towards my now very prominent bulge. He must have sensed my gaze on him, as he looked up and winked cheekily before licking one long strip over my clothed erection. I squeezed my eyes shut in pleasure as he then palmed me over the material.

“More” I begged. I wasn’t usually this needy but with Niall teasing me and Louis running his hands all over me and Harry kissing my neck, I couldn’t seem to restrain myself. I hissed as I felt my boxers being tugged down all at one, letting the air hit my now fully hardened length. Reaching forward, he took my shaft in his hand and began pumping me at a teasing pace. I felt the kisses leave my neck and shuffling by my side and suddenly Zayn was laid out next to me with Harry in between his legs removing his boxers then Harry began torturing Zayn just as Niall was doing to me. I was captivated by the scene and became momentarily distracted until I felt Niall's tongue lick a bold stripe from my base to my tip before taking me completely into his mouth. I pulled on my restraints as Niall worked me in his mouth.

"Does that feel good, baby?" I heard Louis purr from my other side. I looked over to see him stroking himself and couldn't contain a wild moan. "Yeah you like Niall sucking your big dick don't you? You like him sucking on that big cock of yours." I could feel myself getting closer to the edge with every filthy word he spoke. Zayn was growing louder on my right as Harry appeared to be deep throating him. His tattooed arms were reaching down, hands tangled in Harry's curls, guiding his movements. Zayn gasped and curled his toes as he mumbled profanities under his breath as he reached his climax, shooting his load into Harry's mouth who swallowed it greedily. When Zayn had finished, he pulled Harry up to meet his lips and they began kissing like their life depended on it. It was like all my wet dreams rolled into one.

"Oh god I thi- I think I'm close" I strangled out with a groan. Niall moaned around me, the sensations tightening the coil in my stomach and causing me to throw my head back. With Louis dirty talking me and practically rutting against my thigh in his own pleasure, Niall taking me deep into his warm mouth, working me with everything he had, and Harry and Zayn getting off at my side, it all became too much. I came in long streams into Niall's waiting mouth, as he cupped and massaged my balls in his hand, prolonging my intense orgasm. 

I must have fallen asleep fairly promptly after that because the next morning I woke up, tucked into the bed, surrounded by my four best mates/lovers. That was the day we had talked about it. That was how, why and when it all started.

**(End of flashback)**

Liam blushed deeply at the memory, even more so when Harry placed a comforting hand on his knee. although it answered all his mother's questions, he wasn't about to tell her that story. All eyes were on him as he franticly searched for the right thing to say, but all he could come up with was:

"It just, kind of, happened."


End file.
